A Link to the Sheik?
by LitRaptor42
Summary: There's been a lot of talk about the real identity of Sheik: here's a boggler of a possibility. Post- and circa-OoT, of course: I don't consider this AU. Update on the way.
1. The Temple of Time

I don't own Zelda. Blah, blah, blah, disclaimer. I love separate Sheik and Zelda. That is all.

* * *

He never knew I was there, of course. I knew that because I'd never known, either. He was aware of only one thing: going home: the blissful look on his face made it all too obvious. I remembered, wistfully, the feeling of being able to go back to normal, accompanied only by a very slight feeling of guilt at leaving Zelda behind.

Her Majesty stood several paces behind the Pedestal of Time, doing her best to look mournful, and Impa guarded the doorway, in her usual relaxed-yet-tense posture, arms crossed. I shifted slightly, noiselessly, and refrained myself from leaping out into the temple and shouting, "Don't go! Don't put yourself through this!" I probably couldn't really have done it, but the thought of restraining myself was at least a bit comforting.

The Master Sword clanged into the Pedestal, its reverberations shaking the whole chamber. I could still feel that in my hands, sometimes. There was a bright flash of light, as if the goddesses were sending their light from the heavens... and then he was gone, leaving the sword dull and stony in the semi-darkness.

The Princess sighed. "Well, that's that. You're sure it will work, Impa?"

"He will return to immediately after the point where he was sealed in the Sacred Realm: ten years of age," responded her Sheikah mentor and guardian. She stepped forward, footsteps echoing in the vast hall. "He will find his path more easily than you think." She paused, and laid her hand on Zelda's shoulder. "There is something I must now reveal to you, my lady, that I did not tell you before. It is a secret of many years in the making, and was painful to keep... But now is the time appointed for you to know, and all must out, now that peace has finally come to Hyrule."

Zelda frowned, and with good reason. Impa did not keep secrets from the Princess unless they were very, very serious. "Tell me this secret."

Impa said nothing in return, only turned her head slightly toward me. I vaulted into the chamber, landing silently behind Impa, and came forward to bow before the Princess.

If anything, Zelda's consternation increased; "Sheik?" was all she said at first, her beautiful face lined with confusion. Then she turned to Impa once more. "Impa, does this have something to do with why you had me appear in the place of this young man? I thought at first that you wished me to appear more powerful than I was... or was it so that the Chosen One only had to leave one friend behind?"

I rose, took a deep breath, and spoke, startling Zelda. Normally Sheikah did not speak to members of the Royal Family unless bidden to do so--excepting Impa, of course. "That is not entirely the reason, my lady. It was not that you needed to masquerade as me: it was that I needed to become you."

From her expression it was clear that I was only confusing her further. I looked at Impa, and she nodded. In one swift movement, I reached up with both hands and removed my face shield and head wrap.

It took only a moment. Her face became white, her blue eyes immense and her pretty mouth drawn into an O of astonishment. "L... Link?" she managed. I nodded. Her eyes fluttered back, and the Princess of Hyrule fainted, collapsing into the arms of her guardian.

Impa looked at me; in a moment completely out of character for both of us, we burst into quiet laughter. "I suppose there was no softer way to break the news," she said.


	2. The Beginning

Zelda was staring at me intently; my own eyes were turned to the floor respectfully, but I could practically feel her gaze burning into the side of my head.

Impa came back into the room. "I believe we can speak now without interruption," she said. Like me, she no longer seated herself in front of royalty, and stood, tapping one hand on her elbow. She nodded to me. "If the Queen wishes, you will tell her your story."

"Impa, don't be rude!" exclaimed Zelda. "I'm not going to command him to do anything. He is the Hero of Time! And the man who saved me from Ganondorf!" Then she looked at me; after seven years, it had become more than just habit to wear the face mask and head wrap at all times, and I had donned it just after her graceful faint. Her eyes were uncertain as she asked, "You are him, aren't you... Link?"

The corner of Impa's mouth twitched, but she remained stern. I sighed. "Yes. I was Link."

"Tell me," she said, but it was not a tone of command. "Please? I beg you."

"Yes, your Majesty," I replied, and as she cringed, amended, "Yes, Zelda."

* * *

_Seven Years Ago_

* * *

A brilliant flash of light. For a moment I was frozen, unable to move. Then I let go of the Master Sword and stepped away.

I stared at it: yes, I was once again in the Temple of Time. But had it been seven years?

"Look!" Navi said, in excitement. "Look, Link! You're small again!"

Oh, no. I closed my eyes in anticipation. I remembered her saying something to that extent (except quite the opposite) a very long time ago, just as I had emerged from the Sacred Realm for the first time, horrified and clumsy.

Now I opened my eyes, extending my arms before me. A great gush of something like relief flooded through me at the sight of my small hands, rounded arms that just barely showed the promise of adulthood. The wretched tights were gone once more, I discovered, as were my weapons. I could have danced for joy.

"I'm back, Navi!" I shouted, and skipped once around the Master Sword, feeling more free than I ever had. The war with Ganondorf seemed like a game from a previous life: I was a kid again!

Someone behind me cleared their throat; I could have died when I turned and saw Impa, face impassive. "Welcome back, Hero," she said, and I fidgeted. "The Evil One has been defeated?"

It took me a moment to realize what she was talking about. "Yes," I answered, suddenly feeling very young and stupid, especially with my squeaky boy's voice. "Ganondorf is locked in the Sacred Realm. Hyrule is safe."

"Good," she replied, husky voice seemingly indifferent to the fate of her land. I watched her warily as she approached me. "Let me tell you what has transpired thus far. Zelda has been taken far away, beyond the Lost Woods, where Ganondorf cannot reach her. In the meantime, he has killed her father and taken over dominion of Hyrule. I had planned to remain with the Princess..." her voice grew deeper here, and I feared what was coming next, "... but a dream sent me back to Hyrule Castle."

After a moment of silence, I gulped and asked obligatorily, "What dream?"

She suddenly smiled, and some of the intimidation left my heart. "That the Hero of Time would return and be of great use to his people a second time over." She paused to take a deep breath, then continued. "I was to return to the Temple of Time and take the Hero, returning anew from his battles with the Evil One, to train as one of the Sheikah." With some asperity, she added, "Meaning that you are to become my novice, Hero."

One of the Sheikah? I was to join... I gaped at her as a small, excited hope sprang into my heart. "You mean... am I going to get to train with Sheik?!"

She didn't even blink. "Since that is the name we use for novice Sheikah, and as of right now I have no apprentices, I think it more likely that you are going to _become_ Sheik."

There was a long silence as my jaw worked and I tried to think of something to say.

"Wow!" exclaimed Navi, in my ear. I could happily have swatted her.


End file.
